


The Detective, The Blogger, and The DI

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets based around the three of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg still hadn’t forgiven them. John offered to pay for the picture frame they broke.

"I don’t care about the bloody _picture frame_.” Greg snapped.

He’d walked in to find John laid over his desk with his legs over Sherlock’s shoulders. John’s head hung off the desk and Greg still swore up and down John had winked at him before he’d managed to slam the door shut.

Thank god it had been three AM and everyone else had already gone home because the cries from both men filled the empty space and Greg finally gave up and went to the loo for a wank. 

So three weeks later when Sherlock grinned at him after wrapping up a crime scene and asked if he wanted to come back to Baker Street with them… Greg swore at himself, but said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd or really even edited. Have fun.

Greg didn't regret his decision. Not one bit. Not with his cock buried in Sherlock's arse while he watched Sherlock take John's cock in mouth. Fuck but Sherlock looked gorgeous between them. His pale skin contrasting with the tanned skin of both he and John. Greg rocked his hips, listening to Sherlock moan around John. Watched John take those curls in his hands as he praised Sherlock.

"That's it, Sherlock. Fuck. Take it. So fucking good for us." John's hands continued to stroke through Sherlock's hair as he thrust into Sherlock's mouth.

With a groan, Greg thrust harder, drawing more sounds from Sherlock. He brought a hand down without thought, loving the way Sherlock's skin turned pink.

John swore as Sherlock sucked more enthusiastically. "Do that again, Greg. He fucking loves it."

Greg managed a grin as he thrust harder, hand coming down on Sherlock in a series of sharp slaps. He continued rocking into him, thrusts rougher as Sherlock reacted. When John's grip tightened in Sherlock's hair and Greg landed another smack, Sherlock tensed between them, crying out around John's cock. Greg watched Sherlock's body tremble as he came under him.

It didn't take many more thrusts for Greg to gasp and still as he came, fingertips digging into Sherlock's hips. "Christ." He panted as he let his head drop, the aftershocks still running through him.

John watched them as he pulled out of Sherlock's mouth, hand working over himself until he groaned Sherlock's name. As John came on Sherlock's face, Greg licked over his lower lip.

Nope, not one ounce of regret.


End file.
